Stigmata
Stigmata (聖痕, Seikon, singular Stigma) are special tissues created by reverse-engineering from Nova cell cultures, which gives superhuman abilities and prowess to Pandora and Limiters. These tissues are usually implanted into the user's back. The practical use of Stigmata was developed by Gengo Aoi. Due to the fact that Stigmata came from the Nova, there is a chance it can take over its user and turn them into a Nova as well, respectively called Nova Form, because of this, Stigmata are dubbed "double-edged swords". Appearance Stigmata usually appear as small grey, hexagonal-shaped tablets with six trapezoids surrounding the inside and a small circle in the center. Insertion Pandora In order for a female individual to qualify as a Pandora, she must go through a compatibility test. Depending on the results, she will have a certain number of Stigmata implanted into her. Originally, the number of Stigmata an individual received was based how many she was compatible with. Most Pandora would usually have up to four Stigmata implanted into them. However, some individuals, like Kazuha Aoi, received as many as 20 Stigmata. Unfortunately, the more Stigmata a person has, the greater the risk of entering Nova Form due to the quicker corrosion rate, despite being more powerful. Following Kazuha's death in the 8th Nova Clash, the Chevalier began to limit how many Stigmata can be implanted into a Pandora. So far, the Pandora with more than four Stigmata are Miyabi Kannazuki, Charles Bonaparte, Cassie Lockheart, Rana Linchen, Satellizer L. Bridget, Su-Na Lee, and the Busters. Limiter A Limiter receives his Stigmata through a ceremony called a Baptism, in which a Pandora inserts one of her Stigmata into him. This creates an Ereinbar Set which allows the Limiter to perform Freezing. Variants Stigmatic Body A Stigmatic Body (聖痕体, Seikontai) is a term referring to an individual who possesses a high quantity of Stigmata in his or her body as well as having parts of their body made up of Stigma tissue, granting them unique abilities. Kazuya Aoi and Kazuha Aoi, who are Maria Lancelot's grandchildren, their father Ryuuichi Aoi, who was created from Maria's DNA combined with Gengo Aoi's DNA, and the sisters from Lab 13 (Chiffon, Cassandra, Windy, Teslad and Lucy Renault) who were also created from Maria's DNA, possess Stigmatic bodies. As for the sisters' case, over 80% of their body is composed of Stigma tissue. Kazuha Aoi's body was composed of 12% Stigma tissue and Kazuya Aoi's body is composed of 30% Stigma tissue, which is still increasing. Heroic Stigmata After Kazuha Aoi's death in the 8th Nova Clash, some of her Stigmata were passed down to a few Pandora. These Stigmata are called the Heroic Stigmata. Recipients of Kazuha's Stigmata are: *Satellizer L. Bridget (6; 5% Compatibility) *Cassie Lockheart (3; 90% Compatibility) *Charles Bonaparte (2; 48% Compatibility) *Julia Munberk (2; 36% Compatibility) *Roxanne Elipton (1; 29% Compatibility) These inherited stigmata appear to ache when a Nova appears, alerting their owner to danger. This is evident when Roxanne felt pain when Amelia Evans started to become a Nova and when Cassie, a veteran of the 10th Nova Clash, noted that she had felt this sensation before. Type-Maria Stigmata Type-Maria Stigmata are Stigmata that have been naturally produced (in other words, born with them). So far, Rana Linchen is the only Pandora who is born with one naturally. Valkyrie Franka Porsche compares Rana's Type-Maria status as similar to possessing a Stigmatic Body. Injection Stigmata The Injection Stigmata are Stigma created by Seiga Heavy Industries. They are the energy source on which the newly formed Valkyries function. They are meant to be easy to implement "use and dispose" Stigmata who have no further value once they run out of energy. Although they are meant to be recharged, no technology which allows that exists as of yet, however Seiga is still developing on this platform. These Stigmata put minimal stress on the human body and do not require special aptitude to use, only training in their use. Injection Stigmata: Plasma Form A new version of the original Injection Stigmata, created by Gengo Aoi and Scarlett Ohara. They were designed to empowered the Valkyries so they can effectively fight the Humanoid-Type Nova in the future. Armour is added to the arms, shoulders, and upper torso of the Valkyries when they don the Plasma Form Stigmata. These Stigmata greatly increase the Valkyries combat abilities, allowing them to rival the Legendary Pandora and the Busters. Gengo reveals that the Plasma Form Stigmata are actually Stigma tissue extracted from the bodies of the Legendary Pandora. The Injection Stigmata system was then added to them in order to provide a stable base. Legendary Stigmata The aptly-named Legendary Stigmata are the Stigmata used only by the Legendary Pandora. They are visible in the middle of the owner's collarbone, but only manifest when their hosts fight seriously. Unlike regular Stigmata, which are hexagonal in shape, the Legendary Stigmata take the shape of large four-side diamonds, and are green in colour. Per authorization of Gengo Aoi, Atsuko Seiga and Scarlett Ohara are minting the Legendary Stigmata at Gengo's headquarters for the "Transcended Pandora" Satellizer, Rana, Ticy and Roxanne. This was a calculated risk because of the rapid evolution of the Nova, as more power is needed to handle the evolving threat. These Stigmata are an improved version from the original Legendary Stigmata. Plasma Stigmata A new form of Stigmata, based on Plasma Textures, secretly developed by Gengo Aoi and later by the Chevalier. They're more pronounced than the usual Stigmata, and bear a resemblance to Legendary Stigmata, but are smaller. They generate much more power, as well as make the host immune to normal Freezing. The Chevalier's version renders the user undetectable by radar. Gengo secretly developed these Stigmata first, and equipped only his lieutenant Su-Na Lee with them. The Chevalier equips the Busters with Plasma Stigmata for the completion of Operation Cat Killer, per order of former Chevalier Chairman Raddox. However, scientists working for Raddox warned him the Stigmata haven't been perfected at that juncture, yet Raddox demanded the Busters be implanted with them regardless. Gengo deduces that the Plasma Stigmata developed by the Chevalier were made without regards to balance or side effects, and was created only to maximize strength. He also states that they possess a unique deterioration process, and is uncertain how long the Busters' bodies can withstand them. Sawatari Isuzu claims there is a limit to how long Plasma Stigmata can be used, and advises fellow Buster Petty Layner not to waste the limited energy needlessly. According to Gengo, his version of Plasma Stigmata is vastly superior to the Chevalier's in both power and stability. Legendary Stigmata System A new type of Stigmata system, secretly developed by Gengo Aoi. It takes the form of light battle armour, similar to the Injection Stigmata: Plasma Form, but less bulky. The mechanics of the system are still unknown, but Scarlett Ohara comments that it is second only to Maria Lancelot's Stigmata, implying enormous power. So far Su-Na Lee is the first and only Pandora to be outfitted with this system. Upon donning it, Su-Na's speed and strength were increased dramatically, enabling her to easliy defeat a Plasma Stigmata empowered Sawatari Isuzu. The system also allows Su-Na to utilize self-regeneration and perform the Illusion Turn, a high-level technique akin to teleportation. Trivia *"Stigmata" is a Christian term referring to wounds that resemble the ones inflicted upon Jesus Christ, with the term originating from the Greek word "stigma", meaning mark or brand. *In Freezing Vibration, Elizabeth Mably noted that the global average number of stigma compatible bodies, acknowledged as Pandora, is usually around 2 percent. Category:Technical terms